


【骸云】不治而愈之症

by caviaryusi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, 骸云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caviaryusi/pseuds/caviaryusi
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 2





	【骸云】不治而愈之症

云雀恭弥近期有些失眠。

并非《眠》的主人公一般十七个日日夜夜未曾阖目，算来也有三天了。饶是并盛无冕之王也难抵人类极限。他从未承认过自己甘于平凡的一面，而在第三日白天屡次颠倒档序位造成资料排序混乱之后，他不得不承认，该休息一下。

云雀恭弥，很想休息。

不治而愈之症

骸云日常｜HB to凌伊｜mini

Article by 予司

……可他睡不着。

如今的他愈发想念国中时期在并盛天台的午休小憩，睥睨天下的高度与无人打扰的清净，秩序与监督之后是他对这片土地的热爱。衣角卷起，袖标位置正好，起身从天台望下去颇有些王者之姿。他坚守的，相信的，热爱的，从来没有远离过他。

而现在全都消弭殆尽，像过了旺盛蓬勃的新生期。他日复一日穿梭于情报档案之中，数据资料如刀剑纷呈，无论何其重要的内容他也一笑置之，淡漠处事。机械麻木又高高在上，失眠都觉得无必要打理。云雀拒绝药物，更鄙夷草食的催眠。或许在某个室温恰好，分贝适宜的晚上，他能重归浅薄却高质量的睡眠。摆脱失眠桎梏与黑甜乡重修于好。

着实是个伸手不见五指的夜晚，反射光弧被暗夜吞噬，静谧且悠远。丝绵被犹潮水自四面涌来，包裹住他的寸寸肌理，柔软缱绻。无奈云雀恭弥太坚硬，睡意虽不着寸屡席卷他的四肢百骸，却令他的寒冷肌骨反复驱逐，如此往往，周而复始。

他知道这必定是又一个失眠的夜晚了。

睁着眼睛却看不见光亮，集中精神也听不见半点聩音。很好，又可以看见日出天际的变幻无端了。身边的人呼吸平稳悠长，睡姿正确，俨然一副安定享生活的样子。六道骸似乎并未经历过夜半无眠，精神堪残。他曾笑语无论如何也万万不可拿休息开玩笑。野外生存时都记得带着柔软舒适的睡袋。云雀恭弥仔细想了想，也许，大概，或者在初为恋人的一段时间，六道骸说过的。夜晚他能看到的，能听到的毕竟太多，睁眼待天明莫是要等旧债人找上门？应该是怨灵游魂一类。

怨灵游魂？

他放平呼吸，此刻倒真希望有神鬼之类造访，赐他一夜好眠。转念想到六道骸夜晚永不寂寞，六世轮回，如今却安定享乐，万般劫难在前路，此刻被这儿绊住，却也嘻嘻哈哈调笑他一声早安，坐怀不乱。

有多坐怀不乱？

云雀缓缓靠近，屏住呼吸。那个人眉眼退了戾气柔和不少，唇抿着，额头陷入柔软的枕。呼吸还是绵长平稳的，看样子是没醒。果真年华似水，饶是六道骸也难逃年岁日长，敏锐度降低的命运。他颇有些嘲讽地想，笑容爬上嘴角。

继而缓缓靠近。

六道骸醒了。

他从未有过夜半惊梦的经历，此次顿觉违和微妙。只是心脏突地一跳，打破原本平稳的规律。心悸一闪而过。

他睁开眼，却见云雀快要贴上鼻尖的面孔，嘴角勾起嘲讽的笑，和国中时期如出一辙。黑耀石折射出诡谲又冷僻的光，然后又渐渐回温，颇有些王者之姿。他的声音喑哑：

“来和我，打一架。”

有些人日常规律之中屡出乌龙，说是命运捉弄也未可知，比如沢田纲吉。有些人坦然应对风雨磕绊，自己承认神经粗壮，比如山本武。有些人面对危机跳脚上火如热锅上的蚂蚁，弄巧成拙也能应对个七七八八，比如狱寺隼人。谁做了什么感觉如何评论怎样，推特FB总能嗅出些丝缕滋味来。夜半刷po的沢田纲吉倍感信息时代是人类福祉。譬如以下这条：

★凤梨发型宇宙最帅★：哇啊啊啊啊恭弥你住手啊！！！！住手！！！！

附图一张，乃是云宅卧房饱受摧残的观赏用廊柱一根。看样子战况惨烈。沢田摸了摸鼻子，情形猜到个七七八八，大概又是彭格列最强二人夜半切磋，平常平常。继续往下看才悟出些不同来——

★吾名库洛姆·髑髅★：骸大人夜安~夜半惊醒不畏压力陪架的，一定是真爱w！

★我不是彭格列首领★：等，等一下！骸你是一边跟云雀前辈打一边发Po？？？？！！！！！

没人回复他，想来那边战况已经到了如火如荼的地步。他感叹于雾守的献身精神，身家性命危在旦夕之际不忘给彭格列内部制造槽点八卦，下回给他带薪休假好了。沢田纲吉想着，不忘给手下雾属性姑娘的善解人意心思细腻点赞。收起手机，是时候睡觉了。

能安稳躺在床上的感觉真好，同情于雾守夜半陪驾的沢田纲吉如是说。

来不及心疼雕花廊柱了，六道骸接过又一拐，冷兵器当啷作响，对面的云雀步步紧逼。对峙之下他还是忍不住问出口：“你搞什么啊？！”深眠之中醒来，然后接受来自恋人的攻击并不好受。他接受过许许多多突如其来又莫名其妙的战斗，却从来没有像这一场……毫无厘头，慌手忙脚，手足无措。

“哇哦，还有精力发po？”云雀眯起眼，开了灯以后感觉打起架顺手多了。他又将另一只浮萍拐抽过去，臂肘扬起又重重落下，似高岭瀑布冲击顽石。六道骸闪身避过一击，云雀在那头高声应道：“我睡不着。”

六道骸有些自顾不暇，云雀的攻击着实来得猛烈，像他的回答一样在他的神经末梢会心一击，骨头发酸，牵连着头皮都痒起来。他不断承住云雀的攻击，三叉戟敲击的声音断断续续，来来回回。翻身越过实木桌子，他匆忙跑两步，回身看时质量优良的桌子已经被劈成两半，那边那位穷追不舍，似乎贪恋近身战的酣畅淋漓。

他推却不能，只好委身迎战。好歹算是转移战地到宽敞的客厅，环顾四围，家具价格不菲，也不知道过后要心疼多久。六道骸将三叉戟扔出去，不偏不倚砸中两根锋芒毕露的浮萍拐，当啷响着转了几圈，落在墙角。骸下定心思肉搏，好歹死不了，不如一解云雀失眠之苦，舍己为人，又不是别人。

他搓了搓手，眼前云雀也以破竹之势山雨欲来，浮萍拐同样被丢在角落。

肘击和手刃是云雀常用的肉搏招式，如同他的为人一击即中，力道狠辣。六道骸曾经思考过如何化整为零，克刚入绵，每每都以失败告终。彼时不免苦恼，用相同的招式未免有避却挑战不谈之嫌，其它招式又恐胜算寥寥。他连退几步，弯身闪过冲脖颈而来的手刀一记，脚下不忘使个绊子。料到云雀不动如山，是施加了力道稳住身形的。六道骸起身卡住云雀欲落的右臂。那个人乌黑短发随头颈运动而离散，青丝散散缀在额间，发顶蓬松。

一架毁掉不少家具，他开始思考说服彭格列报销的措辞。攻守敌防，起承转合之际骸还是没忍住，他先制住云雀双臂，黑色衬衫此时已经崩开袖口，一小截光洁莹白的小臂暴露无疑。六道骸高声问他：“你怎么啦？！”像置身客机起飞的漩涡气流之中，平衡难保。

云雀答：“我无休无眠。”这厢听得清清楚楚，末了云雀不忘脚下功夫，结结实实往骸腹部踹。六道骸弓身，足尖堪堪停在那之前，收手防卫。

骸道：“我断袖断子！”

得，也算引燃导火线。模式全开的云属性很快杀至他跟前，肉搏战却像枪械纵横不留余力。云雀击向他的胸口，力道十足锋芒毕露，像磕了药似的。六道骸忙向矮柜后纵身一跃，云雀方向一偏，力道未减，棱角分明的坚硬拳头展开撤力，五指却握住六道骸脖颈以上的发根处。

——然后，拽。

“嗷——！！！”

矮柜应声而落，沉重的倒地声伴着柜里七七八八零碎东西掉出来的碰撞声，还有六道骸的金属发圈落地的声音。

发尾辫子被扯开，好几根深蓝色长发挂在云雀手上，在日光灯下颇有些光影纷呈的意味。云雀冷哼一声，六道骸的头发全部散开，长度及背。黛蓝色一汪，如同月夜下粼粼海面微波起伏，却温吞岑静，缠住他的手心手背，又竭斯底里向更深，更深的地方蔓延。

六道骸弯腰靠在倒下的矮柜边，看云雀的意思是要停了。他向散落一地的杂物中摸索片刻，不久抬起头。

“云雀恭弥，你没吃药？”

“哇哦，你还想打？我奉陪。”

再打？再打天都要亮了。六道骸还没心疼多年蓄下的长发被云雀毁于一旦，发根处还在隐隐作痛。他抬起手，手心处是一盒安眠药。

“喏，你不知道家里有安眠药？”他早猜到是这样，又害怕是云雀拒绝吃，末了又森森添上一句：“不想明天再把工作搞砸，奉劝你一句，别做无谓的抗争？”

云雀突然觉得疲惫感渗透四肢百骸，三天以来不曾休憩累积的累与倦从骨髓，心脏深处涌出，袭来，逐渐填满空荡荡的肢体。他很想休息，却毫无睡意。如同穿越沼泽和荆棘，毒经年累月抽丝剥茧，强弩之末始觉病入膏肓。恋人的面孔变得模糊不清，声音也是忽近忽远的。有个六世轮回的声音不吝黑夜旧债缠身，穿越无眠，在大小家具均被销毁的室内回荡。

并且知道安眠药的具体方位。

云雀放开六道骸黛蓝色的长发，柔软的一簇很快从他的掌心溜走，引起一阵麻痒。三日以来的禁锢之锁被打开，咔塔一声，困住他的千万道链条重重剥落，掉落羽化，终归虚无。

他只想好好地，好好地睡一觉，和他一起。

Fin

14-01-20


End file.
